Love In The Air
by cocky marauder princess
Summary: Snape instructs the class to do love potion, but draco takes his and gives it to a kitchen elf who puts it on everyone's drink. All of a sudden weird couples are coming up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A fool proof plan

"Today everyone will make love potions," says Snape. "Now get your cauldrons, and start working no partners." Everyone quickly starts working. As usual Neville has to ask for help, but other than that everything goes fine. Snape leaves five minutes before class ends, and while everyone else is filing out of class Draco pours his potion into a bottle and quietly goes out. He sneaks into the kitchen. "Hello sir, how can I help you?" Asks a kitchen elf. "Look you ugly creature, I brought this magic potion that makes people happy, I want you to put this in everyone's drink, think you can do that?" Asks Draco. "Yes of course master it would be a pleasure to be part of such a nice plan." She takes the bottle and gets to work, while Draco leaves smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: A Flaw In The Plan

Disclaimer: it all belongs to J.K .R

Chapter 2: A Flaw In The Plan

"Students I wish to inform you that next Thursday you are allowed to go to Hogsmead, and that's it enjoy your food." Says Dumbledore. Everyone instantly digs in, except for two people. "Harry are you all right?" Asks Hermione. "Yeah I'm just not hungry or thirsty, I'm going to the common room meet you there." Harry responds. Hermione shrugs and continues eating while Harry gets up and leaves. The other person who isn't eating is Draco, he smirks when he sees people drinking. Suddenly he faces a certain bushy haired witch, who gives him a hateful look, but then she takes a sip of her drink and her hateful look turns into a love one. "Oh no," Groans Draco. "what did I get myself into." He turns to try to ignore Hermione and he sees Crabbe and Luna kissing, and Goyle is kissing Pansy. "Goyle that's my girlfriend." He shouts. "Not any more." Pansy and Goyle respond. "Don't worry," He hears a voice behind him. "You always got me." He turns and sees Hermione. "Oh no!" He screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP Chapter 3: running "Leave me alone mudblood!" Draco yells and runs away leaving a teary eyed Hermione behind. As he is running he nocks into someone. "Oh its you Draky, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Draco barley had time to register it was Ginny Weasley, when she threw herself at him, and kissed him. Draco got away from her grasp, and said "leave me alone, and my name is Draco not Draky." "But Draky, sorry I mean Draco, I love you!" Ginny cried. "Ginny what is going on here?" Harry who heard Ginny's love confession asked. "Potter for the first time in my life I am thankful to see you, please get her away from me!" Draco begged. "Why do you want me away from you?" Ginny questioned. Draco then threw Harry one last pleading look. Harry grabbed Ginny and dragged her to the common room, while Draco took of running. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything jk does.

Chapter 4:

"Ginny I can't believe you told Malfoy you loved him, yesterday you were holding hands with Dean, what is going on here?" Harry asked. He was really confused since the Weasleys and Malfoys hated each other, there was something real fishy about the situation. " Leave me alone Harry!" Shouted Ginny while heading to the fifth year girl dormitories. Harry sighted and threw himself on the couch, suddenly he heard the shouting of two people coming up the stairs to the common room. "Ron its non of your buisness who I choose to like!" He heard Hermione yell. As they came into view he heard Ron yell. "Look its my buisness cause you are my friend I don't think you should be interested in someone like Malfoy he and all his family are dark wizards he's called you a mudblood many times before he is just going to hurt you, he doesn't even like you back!" Then they both went up to their dormitories leaving Harry very surprised. "Are all the girls in love with Malfoy?" He asks himsel. Then he heats a rumbling from his stomach and decides to go to the kitchen, but first he went into his dormitory to get his cloak. While through one of the halls that lead to the kitchen he saw Malfoy and Snape. He threw on his cloak and walked towards them. "Sir I'm so glad your back!" He heard Malfoy exclaim. "Sir someone put love potion in the food and nowthay Weasley blood traitor girl and that mudblood granger have a crush on me, I can't get rid of them, i need your help." "Follow me." he heard Snape say. "Love potion that's wby everyones in love with Malfoy but if he didn't want this toappen then it wasent him, wonder who it was." Harry says to himself. Then he follows Malfoy and Snape.


End file.
